Jonny Bairstow
| birth_place = Bradford, West Yorkshire, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Right-handed | role = Wicket-keeper batsman | family = DL Bairstow (father), AD Bairstow (brother) | international = true | testdebutdate = 17 May | testdebutyear = 2012 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 652 | lasttestdate = 9 August | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 16 September | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 223 | lastodidate = 5 September | lastodiyear = 2012 | lastodiagainst = South Africa | odishirt = 51 | club1 = Yorkshire | year1 = 2009–present | clubnumber1 = 21 | columns = 4 | hidedeliveries = true | column1 = Test | matches1 = 12 | runs1 = 544 | bat avg1 = 30.22 | 100s/50s1 = 0/4 | top score1 = 95 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 7 | runs2 = 119 | bat avg2 = 23.80 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 41* | catches/stumpings2 = 3/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 80 | runs3 = 4,882 | bat avg3 = 43.58 | 100s/50s3 = 8/31 | top score3 = 205 | catches/stumpings3 = 166/5 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 50 | runs4 = 1,099 | bat avg4 = 27.47 | 100s/50s4 = 1/5 | top score4 = 114 | catches/stumpings4 = 31/3 | date = 17 November | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/90/90667/90667.html CricketArchive }} Jonathan Marc "Jonny" Bairstow (born 26 September 1989, Bradford, West Yorkshire) is an English cricketer, who plays first-class cricket for Yorkshire. A right-hand batsman and wicket-keeper he is the son of former Yorkshire and England keeper David Bairstow and the brother of former Derbyshire player Andrew Bairstow. He top scored 95 in England's first innings in the third test against South Africa at Lords in 2012. In 2008, Bairstow was chosen as the inaugural winner of the Young Wisden Schools Cricketer of the Year award. This was for the form he showed in 2007 for St Peter's School, York when he scored 654 runs at an average] of 218. During the 2008 season he played second XI cricket for Yorkshire, in six championship matches he scored 308 runs at an average of 61.60. He was called-up to the first-team squad for the final County Championship match of the season against Sussex but failed to make the starting eleven. At the end of the season he signed a two-year professional contract. Bairstow began the 2009 season playing second XI cricket but after scoring 202 not out against Leicestershire seconds, he was called-up into the first-team match with Somerset when Michael Vaughan was ruled out through injury. On his first-class debut he scored 28 before being bowled by Michael Munday. In the second innings he top scored with an unbeaten 82. In Somerset's second innings he took over the gloves from an injured Gerard Brophy and took four catches. Bairstow was a regular in the Yorkshire team in 2010, playing 16 first-class matches and scoring 918 runs. He averaged more than 40 for a second successive season, but could not convert any of his eight fifties into a maiden century. His performances led to selection for the England Performance Programme squad to tour Australia in 2010/11. He took the gloves for the 2011 season and started well with the bat by scoring his first 100 against Nottinghamshire in May, finishing on 205. He was the only Yorkshire batsman to score over 1000 runs in the season and on the back of his strong performances was called up to the England one day squad at the end of the season. External links * * Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup